Hot and Bothered
by The.Ink.Splat
Summary: Believe it or not, Miss Farris(OC) and her class are going camping. Just leave it to Dumbledore to come up with some stupid idea! Was it all planned from the start? To get (Oc) and a certain Professor Lupin together? Or was it just ment to be? Well neither of them will admit such a thing, OH NO! They don't fancy one another!
1. Chapter 1

** Hot & Bothered**

Part 1  
Out Camping?!

_*Ouch!* *Argg* *Oef* *Dang*_  
I was stumbling along the dark campsite, trying to find my way. All those tents looked the same to me, especially in the dark, now where was mine again. I remember something about it being close to a tree, but as things turned out, there were trees all along the campsite. So my problem had become even larger then I'd first assumed it had been. Troublesome, I know.

Oh the joy of being outdoors, especially with your class. Whose bright idea was it to take a couple of teens out into nature. Whoever had come up with the idea should be shot!

_"Now where was it again?"_ I muttered to nobody in particular. I was trying to see where I was going but sadly I overlooked another guy line, as I ended up tripping and falling over it. _*Ouch!*_ The ground seemed to be getting harder with the second and I was rapidly getting sick of this!  
I kept muttering cusswords under my breath, sinking deeper in self-pity as time progressed, when suddenly a deep familiar voice came from somewhere behind me.  
"And where do you think you're going miss Farris? "

I nearly felt like jumping out of my skin when the silence was suddenly broken. Honestly why hadn´t I noticed I wasn´t alone. Footsteps rapidly came closer, sounding far more secure of themselves than I did. Long before I even thought of the possibility of running away , a flashlight was blinding me.  
_  
"Get that light out of my face! I'm already lost, so blinding me further doesn't help a bit!"_ I kept my voice as low as I could while giving this man a piece of my mind. Honestly, out of all people, why did he had to be on guard duty?

_"How come you don't know what your tent looks like?_" the sarcasm hung in the air, as the light left my face and trailed across the campsite, revealing a dozen of the same looking tents.  
_"They all look identical"_ Was this guy for real? He just had to be kidding me!

His lame comment caused me to roll my eyes, though I'm not sure if he'd noticed it.  
_"No shit Sherlock"_ I muttered under my breath, guessing that he wouldn't hear what I said, but apparently he did for he chuckled slightly.

_"Remus"_ He corrected me, causing me to look up at him. _"My name is Remus"_ He shot me a large big smile, which only got me more confused. Was this guy for real? Was a teacher just telling me to call him by his real name?

Nah!

He was just commenting that his name wasn't Sherlock, but Remus, that's all. I shouldn't read too much into things. Me and my stupid imagination!_  
_

_"Enough staring Miss Farres, come on you, let's get you back to the tent"_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hot & Bothered**

Part 2  
What trully happened last night...

Authors note:Sweet Petit, this one is for you since you asked so nicely. Hope you like it ;)  
For the rest of you lot reading, tell me what you think so far. I know Remus acts odd, and the surroundings are not what you might expect but bare with me. ^_^

_"Rain, are you in there girl?"_

A hand moved in and out of view, as it waved in front of my face._  
"Come on, you've been spacing out for nearly fifteen minutes now"_ Slowly, sight, sound and smell started to return to me.  
And for a moment I met the familiar grayish blue eyes of my best friend. In them I noticed a tiny hint of concern,  
but that was all my foggy brain was able to register.  
_  
"What in Merlin's beard ails you?"_  
Now that would be Kirsten Hayewood asking , mugglebore by birth. My best friend since first year, as we both got sorted into Ravenclaw house. During the first week, we had gotten our selves detention with Professor Snape, for blowing up our cauldron. As punishment, we had to clean each cauldron, he had in his collection, by hand. An awful lot of work, but since then we'd been inseparable.

Whoever said a Ravenclaw was witty, wise and loved to learn, had not met us before.  
I personally think the sorting hat made a mistake when it came to Kirsten and I.  
Sure we were wise and witty, but in our own way, we just used them to pull a lot of crap. In my opinion I should have been sorted in Hufflepuff., at least there I would have been accepted for who I was, instead of being looked down upon, for not willing to put some effort into my schoolwork.I was brought back once again, from my memories, when my best friend asked me if something had happened last night. I simply shook my head, not willing to elaborate it further.  
_"You were away a awfully long time"_ (She and I shared a tent)

_"I told you I couldn't find my tent!"_ I snapped. She came to close for comfort with her questions, which made me lash out. Questions I couldn't even answer yet myself.

I got sight of a hurt expression, I felt guilty all over again. Guilty for hurting my friend, but also guilty for lying to her about last night.  
_"I'm sorry, it's just that this whole nature/muggle experience is starting to get to me..." _I trailed off. Part of it was true, but part of me knew I was lying to my best friend, and that hurt. My hand reached towards a twig that lay close to my feet. Once in my grasp I started tearing it apart.  
Not very productive, I agree, but at least it gave my fingers something to do, while memories kept assaulting my mind. _"Just leave me be for a moment. I mean; be around me, but accept my mood."_

Kirsten sent me a sympathetic look, we caused me to spill some of the beans...  
_"It's just that, there is no place to be alone. You turn around and there is always some other seventh year, or teacher breathing down your neck." _I shot an annoyed looked towards people around me, which went unnoticed by most. And those who noticed simply rolled their eyes at me, or ignored me.  
_"Have you noticed, you can't even take a shit for Merlin's sake, without running into someone.  
Can you imagine what that's like, squatting over a hole in the ground, with your trousers around your ankles when you're doing a number two and someone find you there..."_  
I shivered involuntarily .  
_"Not to mention the fowl smells, from not being able to wash, or the annoying mosquitoes which come out at night to drink your blood."_ I continued my rant. All the while the smile on my friends face got wider and wider, she loved this about me. The way my mind trailed off on its own, coming up with impossible weird stuff._  
"It's like a freaking Dracula movie on this hill."  
"If we don't look out we'll all be mindless zombies of the undead with tiny wings..."_

_"Who's going to become a mindless zombie?"_ the voice of my other friend suddenly broke my tirade. His name was Fiach. He was Irish, half blood and got sorted into the house of Hufflepuff. With his black hair, green eyes and Irish humor and accent, he was popular with the ladies. I could see why they liked him, but I saw him more as a friend than potential boyfriend.

_"Rain here is, if she doesn't get out of this forest soon" _Kirsten joked. Thank Merlin she wasn't mad at me for yelling at her. Together they laughed at my uneasiness. Though I didn't mind. I loved them dearly, even if they posed to be such a nuisance sometimes.

_"So what are our plans today?" _Fiach asked as he hugged both Kirsten and I. It had taken me awhile to get used this, him hugging me, but now it was starting to feel more natural. I knew it was all friendship and nothing more. Or else my poor nerves could never keep up with it. I would be screaming bloody murder, and trying to struggle lose, the entire process.  
What can I say, I was not good with love/feelings/emotions.  
I never really was, never learned to deal with them as a kid, seeming there was no love between my mom and dad. They..._  
_  
_"Well... we're going on a nature hike today, remember?"_ Kirsten answered, rescuing me, from my black memories. I thanked her silently for they were not all that happy to begin with.

_"We are going what!" _I screamed, drawing some people's attention towards me.  
_  
"According to Dumbledore, young witches and wizards must experience nature and being a muggle first hand. So we understand them better. Which means no magic for a whole week." _Kristen answer. Leave it to her to be all Pro for this!

_"But what if I don't last a week!"_ My eyes darted over to where Professor Lupin was sitting. As soon as I looked up his eyes met mine, causing me to shyly averted my eyes again. But I was too late from stopping my brain, from flooding back in some of the memories of last night.  
Oh how they haunted me...

_"Doesn't he know some of us are muggles?" _Fiach countered, said comment, started a whole new assault from Kirsten on how important this experience was, and how rare. Frankly I wasn't listening anymore, my memories started flooding back to me, to last night...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*Flash back*  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_"Enough staring Miss Farres, come on you, let's get you back to the tent"_ Because of the darkness I wasn't able to see his features,  
but I should swear he was smiling. Merlin, this man was insufferable.

_"Good luck, it's blue with a yellow stripe on it. Like the rest of them!"_ I sarcastically snapped_ "So unless you are really Sherlock Holmes, which I doubt, you'll have just as much trouble as I. "_

_"There is no need for that tone Miss Farris, and it is Remus."_ Professor Lupin countered. _"I can see that for myself."_ Meanwhile he had closed the distance between us, so now there was only a few centimeters between us. His sudden closeness made me uneasy for some reason.  
I dared to glance up shyly, afraid to meet his gaze, but he wasn't looking at me, he was looking over my head towards camp.

Now Lupin wasn't crazy, he could smell which tent belonged to the girl in front of him, he'd be a lousy werewolf if he could not. But he telling her was a whole other problem, she might find it strange that he knew which one belonged to her, or might suspect something.  
_"I see your point,"_ he said, mulling it over for a bit _"Guess you'll have to sleep in my tent till morning"_

I stared up at him in horror, not being able to reply.  
_"Ah, a silent consent, how befitting of you"_ I wasn't sure if he was serious, or joking, but I hoped the latter.

I didn't understand this guy one bit. Normally he seemed so calm, good natured, and tolerant.  
But whenever he was alone with me he was all joke.  
It was like he knew how to ruffle my feathers in the wrong direction, and was getting a kick out of doing so.  
Causing me to always be on edge around him.

Like now for instance. I didn't know if I wanted to run away screaming, or yell at him for suggesting such a immoral thing.  
Either way I wasn't about to lose face and kept my ground, even though it was just barely.  
_"What were you doing out here anyway?"_ he questioned me, suddenly looking down into my eyes.  
Catching me totally by surprise again.

Sighing loudly I hung my head. _"I couldn't sleep. I can't take this camping thing. It makes me edgy."_ Professor Lupin studied me for a moment, not taking his eyes of me, as if contemplating something._  
_  
_"Come with me, I want to show you something"  
_I don't know what compelled me to follow him into the woods, but I did. I followed him into the darkness of the forest, carefully avoiding low hanging branches in the process.  
It seemed so simple, he cleared his surroundings with ease. Too much perhaps, like he could see in the dark. All the while I continued to stumble along after him, until he noticed me trip.  
From there on he was always at my side, steadying me, pulling away branches. Until we finally came to the place he was leading me to.  
_  
_I found a vast lake laying in front of me, when coming out of the woods. Up above, the moon shone bright, giving our surroundings an extraordinary glow.  
_"I found it yesterday on arrival, if you want we can share it."_ His sudden suggestion caught me off guard, and made me look up at his face. But because of the darkness I couldn't make out anything, and thus could not find out the reason for the sudden change in his character.

_"I would like that. It's nice and quiet out here. And I bet you have an even better view during the daytime."_ I was so enthusiastic that I took a step forward to get a better view o it all.

"Watch out,"

Without knowing, I had wandered close to the edge of the cliff, and I would have fallen off, if Professor Lupin had not stopped me. He did so by placing his hand on my shoulder, causing me to stop walking. The moment his hand came to rest of my shoulder it suddenly got slightly warmer.

_"It's beautiful, thank you." _I didn't know why I was whispering but I think I didn't want to spoil the mood.

"Yes it is." A

sudden change in his tone made me look up, only to find him looking down at me. Moonlight had spilled on his face, making it possible to see his face. The intense look he was giving me, made my breathing hitch in my throat._  
_The heat from his hand was getting unbearable, like it was burning a hole through my clothing, through my skin. 'Impossible' though it felt like that.  
And then there was the stirring, I felt in my lower stomach, which didn't provide me any comfort.

Did he mean me just now or did he just check to see my reaction?

Either way I jumped apart from him, suddenly feeling uneasy. Unsure of his motives, I drew back in fear. Surely he had not just meant me... by beautiful?  
Or...  
Everything happened so fast after that Professor Lupin left me there with some weak excuse of 'that he had to be getting back to his guard duty'  
And I was left finding my way back on my own

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*End of Flashback*  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	3. Chapter 3

****

Part Three

_*Authors Note; Welcome to part 3!_  
_Never thought I go here someday ;)*_

_"Rain, are you in there girl?"_ A hand moved in and out of view, as it waved in front of my face.  
_"How often are we still gonna have to do this?" _I blushed as I once again rejoined the land of the living, this was starting to become familiar indeed. Troublesome to say the least.  
_"Where is your mind at girl?"_

_"I'm sorry I'll try and focus a bit more" _I answered, avoiding her question altogether_. "It won't happen again."_ I lied.  
I knew it would probably happen again, only when it would, I would make sure no one would be around to notice.  
Better safe than sorry, dad always said.

_"You better"_ Kirsten joked, but somewhere underneath I noticed her threat. Two simple words that held so much meaning behind them.  
For instance, they meant;  
- Or else she and Fiach would find out what was wrong and interfere, for better or worse.  
Most time that meant worse!  
And...  
- I know you are lying but I'm going to let it slip for now.  
Either way, wasn't all too happy about that.  
Sure I needed help, but they might take these things a bit to serious for my liking.  
Would even go as far as proclaiming my love for Lupin. Whom I so not was in love with!

They would have a field day thinking that. I shivered involuntary, the Horror!  
Making random comments about him to me, getting me in sticky situations with him, getting me to serve detention with him, make me feel uncomfortable in front of him.  
And quite possibly, if they ever got the chance they would probably lock me up with him in his classroom or maybe even a broom closet.  
I would rue the day when that happened.  
I could hear them already, laughing and making jokes at my discomfort.

I suddenly got the urge to get away from them, even if it was just for a moment.  
_"I don't know about you guys but I'm gonna see if they got some coffee around her somewhere"_ I announced while getting to my feet.  
_"Might just do the trick..."_  
And with one final smile and a wave, I left, and set out towards the direction the 'mess hall' should be in.

*Mess Hall*  
The mess hall was a large rectangular building constructed entirely out of wood. For all of those muggles who had been to summer camp before, you know what I'm talking about right!  
Three small rickety wooden steps, let up to the front doors. Once through there, you would instantly find yourself standing in a large area, entirely filled with wooden picnic benches and chairs.  
Oh the simple joys of eating together, outdoors, and getting an ass full of splinters in the meantime!

Further in back stood a counter on with some apples lay resting, and behind that was the kitchen.  
A couple of teachers and students were already present in the room, including my favorite Professor of this month Dumbledore.  
He was after all the man of the hour, he who came up with my most recent nightmare. Camping!  
_"Morning Miss Farris, did you sleep well last night"_ The older wizard spoke as soon as he saw me, and came striding my way.  
I nearly did a double take, as I saw what he was wearing.  
Oh dear Merlin!  
Where was the fashion police when you needed them most?

You see, there came an old man, dressed in a typical scout uniform. You know the one, the tan shirt, with short sleeves, olive colored shorts and to top that a ridiculous looking cap. Best part though, the pales knees that nearly blinded me, sticking out, underneath those shorts.

The sight of Dumbledore with bare knees was hilarious, yet at the same time enormously disturbing.  
_"You seemed to be catching flies Miss Farris"_ he spoke when coming to a stop in front of me.  
Either he totally oblivious to my thoughts or pretending to be.  
Suddenly I became painfully aware of the fact that during the past few seconds, my mouth had dropped to the floor.  
I didn't mean to be rude but this was just ... perfect!  
_"I'm sorry professor but you look so..so..."_ Looking for the right words I really had to struggle to keep myself from laughing.

_"Preposterous!"_  
An annoyed looking Snape came strolling past, scowling all the way while doing so.  
Everywhere he went students got out of his way, thanks to the powerful hatred he was radiating.  
That until they realized what he was dressed in.  
He was wearing the same outfit as Dumbledore.  
Priceless!

All this time I could keep myself under control, but when I saw the once so dominating Potions Master wearing the same outfit as Professor Dumbledore I just could not control myself any longer. _"No Sir, Hilarious!"_ I yelled after him, between fits of laughter_._  
And even I had to admit, if this strangeness continued, it might even be a nice experience.

I laughed so hard in that moment, that I forgot every single worry.  
Soon I was on my knees, holding my stomach, while tears were rolling down my face. This day just couldn't get any better.

_"Well I see someone is enjoying herself,"_ A familiar voice suddenly broke through my hysterical mood, somewhat returning me to normal.  
Inside I felt my stomach slowly started to constrict, in terms of a sudden attack of nerves.  
I literally felt this man radiating...well...'something' next to me. So how come I had not felt him approach?  
Standing in his presence now literally gave me the jitters. And for what reason!?

I steeled myself face, taking the time to brush away any leftover tearstains, before looking at the newcomer.  
I couldn't prevent the sudden blush from rising to my cheeks, when our eyes met for the first time after last night.  
My steel grays', met his green emeralds, and my smile faded somewhat.  
Unsure of what I saw reflected in those depths. The only thing I hoped for was that they just did not see me blushing, cause that would be my undoing.  
Thank Merlin for Dumbledore, to keep conversation going, for I could not croak out a single vowel, during that moment.  
_" Ah Remus there you are. I was just wondering about you. Did you get enough sleep, after finishing guard duty?"  
_My eyes shifted back to Dumbledore who for some reason gave me his famous 'knowing all' twinkle eyes.

OH Dear Lord, did he know somehow..?!  
He just couldn't... could he?!  
And, what was there that he could know. Even I was left guessing...  
The wall to my left suddenly became very interesting, for I didn't want to seem to interested in the other wizard, his answer.  
I hoped it worked, but for all I know I was laying things on too tick.

Beside me, I heard Remus clear his throat before answering.  
_"Yes sir, I did, thank you. It turned out to be pretty much an uneventful evening"_ All this time he kept his eyes on the older wizard.  
(Not that I could see, but trust me he was, otherwise my skin would start to tingle.)  
It sounds strange I know, but my skin just does that sometimes. Like it has it own six sense.  
It, knows when its being watched. My body just didn't react like that at the moment.

The two wizards talked some more, all of which did reach my ears, but not my brain.  
I don't know, after that my mind shut down again from the rest of my body.  
All I could think of was just one word ...Uneventful...

*thoughts*  
_*His night had been uneventful?!*_  
The very thought made me angry and slightly disappointed at the same time.  
It felt like he was rejecting me... Telling me I was not good enough to be his girlfriend.  
_*Rain that's ridiculous. Remus and you couldn't be together in the first place...*  
*It's not like you are together, together..." _ The thought alone make my face scrunch up.  
_"He's old, and you're simply... well YOU"_

_*Good, now I'm belittling myself again.  
STOP DOING THAT GIRL  
HE SHOULD BE LUCKY TO BE YOU GIRL!  
Uhh...I mean MAN!*  
_  
_* And why did he lie like that on purpose?  
Did he do it to help me stay out of trouble?  
Or would that mean he thinks he should hide something from Dumbledore?  
GRRR this whole thing makes no sense!*_

_*Last night had not been that UNEVENTFUL for me!  
Last night still kept me reeling!  
Meeting him, him leading me ever so gently through the dark night, us sharing a secret, the looks, the touches, his strange reaction afterwards...*_

_*What in Merlins name..." _musing along those line I suddenly noticed Dumbledore speaking my name.  
_"... ain here was hoping to steal some left over coffee from us, give her some will you. I believe she had a ruff night."_

With this said the older wizard suddenly winked at me and disappeared down the hall, exiting the room without looking back to enjoy the damage he had done, by utering those few words.  
Simply stating that I HAD find last night Eventfull...

Uggghhhhh MEN!


End file.
